Lados Opostos
by debora-haruno
Summary: Sakura é uma menina de 18 anos, vivia uma vida feliz, seus pais eram ricos mas sempre foi uma garota humilde, e sempre quis ter as coisas pelo seu esforço. Sua vida ia bem até um acontecimento mudar sua vida por completo, a fazendo ter sede de vingaça


_**Sangue... mamãe... papai... morte**_

konoha : 6 horas 30 minutos e 27 segundos

_Bom dia!_Sakura abraçou seu pai por trás que estava sentado lendo o jornal da manhã

na copa da sala, na mesa para o café da manhã

_Bom dia filha_Ele sorriu ao sentir o abraço da filha

_Huuum, sinto cheiro de bacon e ovos mexidos_Sakura se sentou na mesa

_Quando se trata de comida você acerta em cheio em_A mãe de sakura entrou na sala, colocando bacon e ovos mexidos na mesa, se sentou de frente para sakura

_Claro estou morrendo de fome_Sakura riu, e colocou um pouco de suco no seu copo, enquanto sua mãe a servia ovos mexidos e bacon no prato de sakura

_Mais qual o motivo da alegria em_Sua mãe perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de seu café

_Advinha quem foi aceita na faculdade de medicina?_Sakura deu uma grande garfada no seu ovo mexido

_Parabéns filha_O pai de sakura sorriu e sua mãe também

_Pai, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha escolha, eu sei que sempre quis que eu administrase sua empresa mais eu amo medicina, obrigado por entender

_Sakura, um dia você irá entender os meus negócios e irá querer fazer parte dele mais,

sempre irei te apoiar filha_ Ele pegou na mão de sakura que sorriu

_Agora eu tenho que ir, vou passar na casa de ino_Sakura se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto do pai e da mãe

As condições financeiras da familia de sakura eram boas, mais sakura sempre foi uma menina humilde

Sakura foi até a garagem e pegou seu carro e foi para a casa de ino

_Sasuke, seu pai está te esperando no escritório dele_ Um homem alto, segurança do pai de sasuke estava na porta do quarto de sasuke

_Ta bom_Sasuke foi com o segurança para a sala de seu pai, chegando lá, do lado de seu pai estava itachi uchiha, irmão mais velho de sasuke

_Mandou me chamar papai?_Sasuke se sentou

_Sim, sasuke, tenho recebido muitas reclamações de você_ Ele olhava sasuke sério

_O que? como assim? eu sempre to fazendo tudo direito pai

_Tudo direito? sasuke vocês quase foram pegos, eles disseram que foi por que você ficou com pena de matar o homem, essa organização não tem lugar para garotinhos medrosos, você tem o sangue dos uchihas na veia, honre, seja que nem seu irmão, forte!

_Desculpe pai... isso não vai mais se repetir_Sasuke abaixou a cabeça

_Você terá uma chance para se redimir comigo e com a empresa

_Sério? eu faço qualquer coisa

_Hum, tem um homem... que me dá muita dor de cabeça, seu nome é Kizashi Haruno, ele não tem seguranças ele tenta manter uma vida normal para ninguém desconfiar de quem ele é, mate ele e quem estiver por perto com ele na hora da morte, se conseguir ganhará meu respeito, mais se falhar, estará fora dessa organização...

_Cláro pai, não falharei dessa vez! acabo com ele ainda hoje_

O pai de sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e sasuke se retirou da sala

Sakura passou a tarde toda com ino conversando e jogando conversa fora

_Tenho que ir embora amiga, prometi chegar a tempo de ir ao jantar de negocios do meu pai

_Essa eu deixo passar mais da próxima vez você não escapa de mim em_Ino se levantou e abraçou sakura

Sakura saiu da casa de ino e pegou o seu carro, ia dirigindo para casa, olhou para o relógio e eram 20:30 e o jantar seria as 21 horas

_Droga meu pai vai me matar_Sakura acelerou o carro, chegou em casa ia colocando seu carro na garagem, correu para dentro de casa, abriu a porta rapidamente, sakura desejou nunca ter aberto aquela porta, viu seu pai jogado no chão, com uma facada no coração e sua mãe também, tinha sangue espalhado por todo o chão, e tinha um cara com uma roupa toda preta e com uma marcará cobrindo o rosto, o garoto quando a viu, pulou pela janela e foi embora, sakura estava em choque, sentiu o choro em sua garganta

_NÃAAAOO!_Sakura gritou e correu até seus pais jogados no chão os abraçou, chorava feito uma criança, sua roupa ficou toda suja de sangue

_Por que! paai mãae não me deixem_Sakura chorava muito

Os vizinhos ouviam o choro de sakura e seus gritos, correu para lá para ver o que tinha acontecido, alguns que a conheciam a abraçaram, outros lugavam para a policia, assim que a policia chegou no local, tirou sakura de cima de seus pais, e começaram a investigar o local, sakura estava sentada com um cobertor sobre seus ombros, sakura tinha seu rosto todo molhado por conta das lágrimas e suas roupas sujas de sangue

_Muito bem mocinha, conte tudo o que viu_Um policial perguntava com um bloco de anotações na mão

_Eu já disse..., quando eu cheguei eles já estavam atirados mortos no chão... e tinha um homem todo de preto com uma mascara_Sakura olhava o nada

_Você tem algum parente próximo que possa ficar com você?

_Sim... minha tia tsunade

_Sua guarda será passada para ela

Sasuke conseguiu fujir a tempo, se sentia mal, odiava matar as pessoas, mais faria tudo pelo orgulho de seu pai, entrou na sala do pai

_Cumpri com o combinado o matei_Sasuke encarava o pai respirando ofegante

_Muito bem meu filho, muito bem_Ele sorriu

Sakura arrumava suas coisas para ir para morar com sua tia tsunade, usava um casaco preto e uma calça azul, com seu all star preto botinha, seus cabelos rosas longos soltos, dez do dia da morte de seus pais não sorria mais, suas amigas a apoiaram bastante mais o vazio que sentia dentro de si era enorme, terminou de fazer suas malas, olhou da janela do seu quarto e viu um carro parando, era o carro de sua tia tsunade, viu a mosa de cabelos loiros, seios fartos, entrando na casa, saiu de seu quarto e desceu as escadas rapidamente

_Tia..._Sakura correu até sua tia e a abraçou fortemente, as lágrimas não se conteiram e começaram a cair, tsunade fechava os olhos e retribuiu o abraço

Depois te um tempo, sakura já colava sua mala no carro de tsunade, entrou no carro, deu uma ultima olhada na sua casa, suspirou e tsunade, ligou o motor do carro e deu partida, depois de 1 hora de viagem de carro, chegaram a casa de sua tia, que também era grande e bonita, pegou sua mala e entrou dentro da casa, olhava em volta

_Escolha qualquer quarto que quiser_Tsunade sorriu e sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça, subiu as escadas e passava por um corredor cheio de quartos e cada um deles com um banheiro, entrou em um que tinha uma cama de casal, um closet e um banheiro, era enorme, sakura suspirou e começou a desfazer as malas e arrumar suas coisas no guarda-roupa de seu novo quarto

_Sakura_Tsunade entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama do quarto_Preciso de relevar uma coisa... já está na hora de você saber_ Sakura se sentou ao lado de sua tia

_A empresa de seu pai... não é uma empresa, isso é só um disfarce, seu pai tem uma organização e ela está espalhada por vários países

_O que? uma organização? não entendo_Sakura não entendia

_Sakura... essa organização pega o dinheiro de organizações que matam pessoas inocentes para conseguir o que quer... seu pai trabalha nisso a muito tempo, até que batemos de frente com outra organização, a mais temida de todas, seu pai conseguiu fazer a limpa neles e eles quase faliram, dez de então, essa organização vem perseguindo a nossa temos treinados pessoas para aprender a lutar a matar e a usar armas e assim nos defendemos e matamos os outros membros dessa organização, tem muitas pessoas espalhadas por aí que são dela, por isso também treinamos pessoas para saber identificar quem são elas, e eu tenho certeza que foi ela que matou seu pai..._Sakura estava em choque, não conseguia processar tanta informação, a um tempo atrás eram uma família normal e feliz, agora descobre que tudo era uma farsa, como sakura não falou nada, tsunade prosseguiu.

_Você sakura, está erdando essa organização e deve tomar a frente dela, nosso futuro depende de você_Sakura se levantou, enquanto seu cérebro processava a informação

_Está bem, a partir de hoje tomarei a frente da organização dos haruno, mais irei treinar aprender a lutar e matar a pessoa que matou meu pai e o lider dessa organização, e destruir todos os membros dela, irei vingar o sangue derramado dos haruno


End file.
